For Honour
by Sampsonknight
Summary: A one shot about Leo. There is a second part that is done by another writer, please view the bottom notes in the story to find it.


**For Honor**

* * *

"Mmmm" he groaned in pleasure, letting his body relax and savor the rays of pure light.

There were days he longed for such a moment, when the skies were blue and the air carried a crisp fresh smell of life on it.

The trees were budding, and the flowers were in full bloom.

Placing his hand at his head, Leo moaned yet again, inhaling a deep helping of this aroma only suddenly choking on the stiff burnt stench of something burning.

Its pungent scent so potent, made his eyes water instantly.

Rearing up to a sitting position and opening his eyes to see what would be invading his center of serenity, his eyes widened in pure horror.

Fire consumed his world, casting it to ash before his very eyes and there in the middle of this chaos was this metal being!

"What is this!" Leo gasped flashing a look in every direction in hopes he wasn't alone, yet unfortunately he was and no brother was there to aid him.

The metal giant raged with a howl while the center of its body was these rings of coils that were changed to a hot red, and heat could be seen emanating from them.

The monster finally taking notice of Leo, its two long rectangular eyes narrowed at him with a hellish glow along with its two rows of mouths?

They curled up in a devilish grin as it stepped towards him with ash rising in clouds.

Leo's mouth tightening he did the one thing that came natural to him; he armed himself!

His blades smoothly removed from their sheath which made a sound that did make Leo shiver in delight, though he would never admit it, he positioned his footing accordingly.

The piece of junk roared once and then in great speed tear up the ground, dashing towards Leo.

"I will not let your size nor appearance intimidate me!" he growled back, charging forward, avoiding the large hand that came for him.

Flipping to one side and managing to land on its other arm, Leo scaled up it and avoided being smacked off by the monster's other hand.

Every time the thing tried to squish him, the arm he was on vibrated which made it difficult to keep a good grip. Leo in turn countered this obstacle by resorting to his will power and constantly telling himself to focus; he needed to get to the head!

The hand now doing a swiping then smacking motion, Leo dodged it and swipe his blade in defense, nicking the hand that made the monster screech in pain.

"Now I see, you do feel pain. Good then, you will feel this!" Leo mocked lowering his blades and keeping his speed up the arm as, he dragged his swords against its metal frame leaving large gashes behind in his wake.

The giant metal being stumbled back from Leo's strategy; it did make Leo's journey a bit more difficult, but that did not discourage him!

Reaching to the shoulder Leo slashed at its head, witnessing it turn towards him, and then suddenly something large grabbed him, reefing him off the shoulder.

Dangling upside down before that coil center, that he saw heat up before, Leo thrashed around to get free.

"This can't be how it ends!" Leo told himself in worry.

The hunk of junk that he thought would end it there, instead raised him upwards, then just throwing him into the incinerator.

Leo watched in horror as the thing opened up its two mouths revealing more hot coils. It was planning to eat him!

As he stared into the face of death, an image came to mind.

"You really look like a toaster…" As the words came out of his mouth, Leo smirked and almost laugh like a mad turtle, "Well, if you are, I should warn you, I have a reputation of destroying toasters!"

His foe releasing his legs, Leo didn't panic; he was anticipating it!

Flipping into the right spot, Leo got his blades ready; he wasn't going to be on the dinner menu this time around.

With a downward jab with his swords when he came into contact with the monster's despicable face, his blades sliced through it as he continued to descend and splitting this thing in two.

With a crash, both Leo and the monster fell upon the dust and ash, clouding their world.

In the swirling darkness, Leo stumbled over his feet, breathing heavily, before him, he could still see two hellish eyes.

"I will not be your victim; you messed with the wrong turtle," Leo said calmly and then bellowed a battle cry before thrusting his blades forward and stabbing the head to end this madness.

"LEO!" A voiced horrifyingly screamed, as Leo's world shattered and the veil lifted.

He suddenly found himself in the middle of the living room.

There not even two feet from him was his brother Donatello, who in turn was blinking at him wildly.

Leo a bit confused on how he got there and what just happen, oddly he could feel he was holding his blades.

Lowering his eyes to see if that was true, he turned white seeing that both ends of his katanas had something on them.

"Ah shell…" Leo could only say blinking still experiencing his grogginess, feeling Donnie's eyes on him. Sluggishly and with much regret, he dared to look at his slowly rising to anger brother.

"Donnie, I swear I was the victim here! I was only trying to defend myself," Leo slurred half dazed and not quite fully awake, unsure what else to say considering that is what he thought he was doing. Was he sleepwalking again?!

The purple clad brother not amused nor convinced, crossed his arms glaring down at Leo in disbelief.

The stare intensified by the second, Leo looked away only a moment to witness a flash of orange scurried out of his line of sight, just to have Donnie catch his attention once again.

"Honestly Leo, how many will you sacrifice? This is the fifty fifth one in the past three years? I'm starting to believe I might have to lock them up for their own safety," Donnie said dryly.

Shuffling his feet, Leo slide the metal carcass off of his blades that screeched and echoed its pain off the walls.

Both cringing by the noise pollution, Leo suddenly sighed in guilt, "I will go find you a new one…"

Fin ...

* * *

Note there is a second part search Zelgadis55 and the second part is called "For Loss" She wrote it to continue this one.


End file.
